Step Siblings!
by Aoi Tori Bluebird
Summary: Rima Mashiro's parents divorced when she was little. Ever since, she has been living with her dad without any problems. All of that changes when her dad decides to get remarried and a boy named Nagihiko moves in. And so, Rima takes a decision: To make those Fujisakis' lives so miserable that they would wish they were never born!


Chapter 1: The Big News

_**Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so please go easy on me. I hope you'll like this story as much as I had fun writing it. And so, without any further ado,here's Step-Siblings**_

* * *

"What?"

"You heard me, Rima. I'm marrying Naomi Fujisaki. She and her son will be living with us in a few days," Rima's dad tiredly sighed.

Rima just stared at him, her brain not yet processing what had just went through her ears.

Then it hit her.

This couldn't possibly be true.

No, it just couldn't.

In a flurry of emotions, she abruptly got up, eyes blurring over.

She raced up to her room, and paused.

" If you really loved me, you wouldn't do this," she whispered softly, knowing that her father could not hear her, and slammed the door as hard as she could.

_ As if slamming the door will change anything_ , she thought bitterly. Then, not being able to hold it any more, she let the tears flow.

This was so unfair!

What had she done to deserve this?It seemed as if the world was against her. Sadness and confusion melting away into raw anger, she grew mad at everyone. Her dad, for marrying that woman, her mom, for leaving her, the woman her dad was going to marry, for seducing her dad, and that woman's son, for doing nothing about it.

If only there was a way she could drive the woman and her son away…

_ Wait a sec… Drive them away! Make them pay!  
_

_ That's it! _Rima would make them so miserable that they would leave!

Sure, her dad would be heartbroken, but, he didn't care for her anymore. If he did, he would not have made plans to get remarried. He knew Rima always was against him remarrying.

Her frown turned into an evil grin as she racked her brain with her evil plans.

* * *

"What?"

" I'm going to remarry. " Nagihiko's mom stated flatly, with a look in her eye that simply _ dared _Nagihiko to say otherwise.

When he didn't, she continued.

"The wedding will be in a week or so and after that we will live at the Mashiro's house. Now go start packing!" commanded Nagihiko's mother. She swiftly but gracefully turned on her heels and walked upstairs, most likely to do her own packing.

Nagihiko just stood there, shocked at the news.

_W-we're moving? I-I thought we were perfectly happy here. I have lots of friends. How will I ever tell them this?_

He sadly sat on a nearby couch.

_Why? _

Nagihiko got up, and banged his fist on the coffee table.

_I don't want to leave! _

" Oh, Nagihiko, what are you still doing here? I thought I told you to pack!" exclaimed Nagihiko's mom. Nagihiko slowly and silently started towards his room, but his mother stopped him.

" Nagihiko," she started gently. " I hope you aren't disappointed.

_ Hypocrite, _Nagihiko thought._  
_

But he, outside, smiled, and said," Why would you think that? If you are happy then so am I." His mom sighed in relief.

Nagihiko turned once more to go to his room .

Every step he took felt like the world was on him.

He reached his room.

A few silent tears fell down his cheeks.

Nagihiko slowly brushed them away, and pulled out a suitcase from under his bed.

He then started to pack.

* * *

**Yes, I know this is short, but please, forgive me. This is my first fan fiction after all. **

** You don't HAVE to review, but would make one little girl very happy if you do.**

** Okay, I'm going to lose it.**

** PLEASE REVIEW! It's my first fan fiction! And if you are my friend, there's no escaping it.**

** Come on, please? **

**Yeah, I suppose I made his mom very hypocritical, but my friend wanted me to make her harsh, and I wanted to make her gentle. So hypocritical Nagihiko's mom was born!**

**Nagihiko's a very good actor isn't he? **

**We'll see!  
**

**I hope you like my story! **

**There, all the cliche sayings in the world. **

**Now, time for Randomness! XD  
**

**QWERTYUIOP! ABCDEFG ! !  
**

**Well, see ya next time! **

**And I promise that the next chapter will be longer! ;)  
**


End file.
